Tokio Hotel: Kaulitz Twins, Eternity
by Dunhamnator
Summary: But it was that day when I noticed the joy fading away in your eyes. You laughed, but cried inside." Bill loses the will to live, and all Tom can do is watch. What will he do when Bill stands on top of Hamburg's highest building? Tom POV.


**A/N: So, I have written stories for Bones, but I started writing fanfiction as a Tokio Hotel fan, and that means that I wrote Tokio Hotel fanfiction. This story is about our favorite tins: The Kaulitz Twins, Tom and Bill! **  
**  
I hope you enjoy!!  
**

**

* * *

**

It was an impulsive action, doing what I did. An action I didn't even think about. All my thoughts turned into feelings. Remorse..  
I felt.., I feel like I could have done something. I could have said something, hold you back. Even though I saw it in your eyes I didn't confront you. I was even surprised it took you so long to take that final step. And when you took it.., I just knew. It was a feeling. I could have said _'Don't!'_, I could have grabbed your arm, to prevent you from going out. I could have helped you. Instead of helping you, I just said _'I'll see you soon.'_.

* * *

We laughed, as always when we were telling each other jokes. Those times were moments of joy. Those were the moments I loved the most between us. All alone, in your room, or mine. Having drinks, popcorn, and as only goal; making each other laugh. Sometimes I wish we weren't famous, then we could do that all day..  
But it was that day when I noticed the joy fading away in your eyes. You laughed, but cried inside. I just saw it, I felt it. I only didn't say it.  
It were little things that worried me. Short answers, movements. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to scare you off. All I could do, and did, was wondering what happened.  
And somewhere deep inside I knew what it was, because I was feeling the same. Though, I had more things, more feelings to keep that one feeling very, very small. I knew you didn't. All you had was me.. I know you hoped I would talk to you about it, but at the same time you wanted no one to know. Every time I went into your room you were just sitting there. Doing nothing. You stared, at something I couldn't see.  
I knocked on your door.  
'Bill?' I asked. Trying so hard to keep my voice normal, so you wouldn't hear my despair.  
'Ja?' was your answer. It shocked me, before I got answers such as _'Wassup, Tomi-boy?'_ or _'What's bugging you?'_. Always happy answers, answers that were willing to help me. Even though I hated being called Tomi-boy, I would pay millions to hear that now. 'Nothing, actually.' I said. I sat down next to you on your bed. Your hands were folded, lying on your knees. It was thé day, and even though I knew it would take several hours before you really made your choice, I was terrified. I had known since the minute I woke up it would happen today. So did you. All I wanted was sitting next to you, looking in your eyes once again.  
'So.. How are you feeling?' Stupid question, since I knew the answer.  
'You know..' Yes, I knew. I wanted to do something, make you feel better. I just didn't know what.  
I looked around your room and saw my acoustic guitar. You loved the sound coming out of it, and you loved seeing that guitar. So I agreed you could keep it on your room. I walked to it, grabbed it with my left hand and sat down next to you again. I didn't think of a song, I just started playing. Placing my left index-finger on the G-string, 7th position. Which would be the first note from In Die Nacht. I just started playing. I looked at you, since I knew you loved it when I did that, playing the song. On stage you always kicked my leg, tabbed my shoulder, you would even throw your towel at me, as long as I looked. So that's what I did, I looked. And even though you were surprised.., you started singing. And I sang alone. I decided that was the best I could do for you, playing In Die Nacht one last time, singing it together.  
It was 9 o'clock in the evening, which would be your favorite hour because Comedy Central started airing all your favorite cartoons around that time. The Simpsons, South Park, Scrubs. We loved Scrubs. And so we watched TV. At the end; a double episode of Scrubs. And when the last one almost finished I became terrified again.  
You stood up; went to your room. I didn't even wonder what you were going to do. You were getting the ring I bought for your Birthday. I always wore it around my neck, something you didn't even know.  
You came down again, sweat was standing on my forehead. You were standing at the bottom of the stairs, saying nothing. You were looking at me.  
I heard the door open, I heard you hesitate, 'I'll see you soon.' I said. And that was what you wanted to hear. You closed the door.  
'BILL, WAIT!' I yelled. Running up the stairs of our favorite building in Hamburg. You always imagined how cool it would be to fly, so it wasn't hard for me to figure out where you were. The necklace with our ring was bouncing on my chest. I was surprised you were still standing there, it must have been 2 hours.  
'Bill, wait!' I said again. I stood next to you. Grabbed my necklace and ripped it from my neck. It broke. I took the ring and putted it around my finger. I looked at you one last time. I saw you smile.  
You grabbed my hand, squeezed it. We took a step forward.

**And then we flew, together, to eternity, forever!**

**

* * *

**

**_I bet you all see that lovely, green button. Can you hear it scream? Well, I can. So, please me and make that button's day by clicking on it, :D! _  
**


End file.
